Sixth Sense
by Draga07
Summary: Meet Kagamine Rin. A 14 years old girl that can see the 'unseen'. A one shot story about her 'journey' at a luxury hotel that put her 'gift' to the limit. Warning : I could only say that there is about 2 - 3 typos. But, happy reading minna !


**Disclamer : I do not own Vocaloid. It is belong to Yamaha and other Company that made Vocaloid. **

Well, this is actually my first English Fanfiction. Since my English is... pretty horrible ( well it's not that bad ), I decided to make this Fic. My Grammar grade were... bad. So if there is a wrong words or sentences, I'm really sorry about that.

Alright ! Let's begin~!

* * *

It was a great morning. The sun were high, clouds are also at the blue sky, and the morning birds were just chirping near me.

It's 10 a.m. and I already dressed well. I packed my bag to the car and can't wait to go. And...

Oh yeah, my name is Rin Kagamine. And today.. it's school vacation~! Me and my Brother, Len Kagamine, decided to doing a trip to a beach with my family and friends.

It's a good thing that my parents and my parents friends are close, so me, Len, my parents, my friends, and their parents, are going to stayed about 2 night in a fancy 5 stars hotel near a beach.

One secret that only my family and friends know is that...

I can see ghost's that is trapped in this World. At the beginning, I were just so scared because I can see 'them' but as time passed, I already get a grip and already used to this 'gift'.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Back to the Story...

All of us are going using each other cars. With the gasoline tank full enough, all of us started to go to the Hotel.

"Hey Rin... What are you gonna do at the Beach ?" asked Len who is sitting right beside me.

"Hmm.. ? I think I'll just swimming and just tanning under the sun..."

"Eh ? That's it ? Nothing more ?"

"Yup... Besides, our friends also joining now. I think I'll just play with them".

"Dear Lord, you are no-fun Rin. This is a beach. A beach. And we're also gonna stay at a 5 stars hotel. Haah~... Anyway, I think I'll try to put a prank on Kaito. Hehe~... My dream will be coming true..."

Oh Len, you are The Prank Master after all... Why am I not shocked when I listened your 'plan' just now ?

With that, I can only wait to arrive at our destination.

Oh, I almost forgot. In this vacation, their is Kaito-kun's family, Miku-chan's family, and Gumi-chan's family. Our destination is quite far from our hometown. My father said that it will take about 4 until 5 hours to reach the Beach.

My only plan in the car is..., going to sleep all day until we're arrive.

Oh Yeaahh... That's my plan for now.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"..in... Riinn... Riinn.. Wake up Rin".

I try to opened my eyes slowly. Am I really that sleepy ? All I can say is that I have a good rest.

"What wrong Len ? Are we... there yet ?" says me that still in a sleepy-mode.

"No.. Father says that it's still quite far. We'll be taking a lunch. And father also want to rest a while here before continue the journey again..."

Whaaattt ?! We're not there yet ? How FAR is this beach ?! Uuughhh... My head is almost explode Len...!

"Um... Alright. I'm quite hungry too..."

It's now 12.30 p.m and we are now eating at a local restaurant. Me and my friends were sitting at the same table. Meanwhile, our parents sitting on a different table.

Well..., this restaurant only sales _ramen_ noodle but my stomach doesn't mind. All of us, including Kaito, Miku, and Gumi are eating like we haven't eat for 3 days.

Ooo Yess... We were eating like there's no other day to eat.

"Maan~... This _ramen_ is delicious..." said Gumi with a mouth full with ramen.

"You should digest that before you talk, Gumi..." says Miku that apparently, sits at Gumi's left side.

"Right, right... That's right... Don't talked when your mouth full..." says Kaito while eating a vanilla ice cream.

"Says the person who already ordered five Ice Cream cup !" Gumi yelled.

Is it me or Kaito were just really speechless hearing that sentences.

Wow. So.. dramatic !

"Stop it you guys.. Our parents watching us..." says Miku, trembling but embarrassed when trying to say those words.

And, dead on..~! Our parents were just trying to hold their laugh.

I could only see that all of our parents smiling but also trying to hold their laugh like Miku-chan says.

I can only smiled at them. But that smile soon dissapear..

A woman. With a long black hair and wearing a pure white dress, standing behind Gumi's mother that sit near the restaurant wall. With a blank looked eye, she is just standing there but also chuckles a bit. And somehow she is trying to say...

"Wel..come.. It is.. a pleasure.. to.. see.. you".

I can only think 'Oh.. She is nice. I think I don't have to be afraid'.

But I mumble slowly while staring at her..

"Who are you ?"

With a white-porcelain face and a black sky blank eye, she sees me and say...

"You.. will know..."

And.. she just gone like a wind.

"Alright... I think that she still in here.. All I gonna do is to find her" says my Inner Self.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After Lunch, we all soon get back in the car and contiune the Journey. Turns out, That Lady is the one who build that _Ramen_ restaurant. The current owner now is the granddaughter of That Lady.

She were shocked when I said that I met her Grandmother. That Lady is just want to say...

"My Dear Granddaughter. You should fixed the restaurant. There are some holes in the roof, craking walls, and... Well, their is much actually. But I can only say that. And take care, dear one...".

After delivering That Lady message, That Lady were just smiled and said..

"Thank You, young child...".

* * *

It's already 2 p.m. and... Yeessss !

We have arrive~! And...wow. The Hotel is huge ! There's 2 swimming pool, an arcade, and.. oh my God...~! An orange garden...~!

My room number is 1992. I also in the same room with my friends, and Len of course. The room is looking directly to the beach.

Aaaaahhh~... Such a lovely room...

And it's also quite big. With 5 different medium-sized bed, I soon choose which bed that I want to use. And I got the bed that near the window. How lucky I am...~! There's a bathroom, a small kitchen, a 42 inch TV, 2 Air Conditioner, and a lot more until my voice almost hoarse.

"Riin~... We will be going to the beach now. Are you coming ?" asked Miku. She already bring her camera, hat, swimsuit, glasses, and anything that related to 'beach'.

Wow... She really enjoyed this, huh ?

"Uumm.. Maybe I'll catch up later. I'm still want to look around the Hotel first" I replied with a gentle smile.

"Oh come on Rin. This is a one shot of a lifetime I tell 'ya.." says Len with that 'Puppy Eyes' of him.

Oh God... Resist Rin, resist ! I know he's my twin brother but why is he LOVE to wear that glare of his~? Get a grip Rin, a grip !

"No. Like I said, I'll **catch up** later" says me that pressuring the word 'catch up' to Len with an annoyed smile of mine. "Oh yeah, where's Kaito-kun and Gumi-chan ?"

"They still helped their parents to bring some stuff. Well then, see you then Rin~.." says Miku while waving her hand.

With Miku dragging Len to the beach, I soon start to look around the Hotel.

* * *

After almost 40 minutes looking around the Hotel, somehow I feel realy tired. Maybe because I 'see' many things back then.

In the Lobby, after I'm out from the elevator, I saw like a woman using a dark green-hotel uniform infront of the Reception desk. She had a short-dark brown hair, not tall enough, but I also saw that she is having a huge cut-scar on her neck.

I think she died because her neck been cutted. Poor lady... That is one tragic way to die.

Our distance is about 30 feet and then suddenly..., both of us make an eye contact. But she just smiled in the distance and say...

"I hope you are not afraid. I am not gonna hurt you. Please come again if you are going to leave this Hotel..."

I just nodded there, signaling that someday I will come again to this place.

After that, I'm walking to the dining room. And I am shocked...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A couple. Siting in one of the dining table, holding hands and crying in the same time. The lovely woman had a long pink hair and wearing a beautiful pink dress with a red ribbon on the back. There is also some red rose on her dress. It's the first time I see a dress like that. It's beautiful.

On her left side, I see a charming long Purple haired person, holding her hand carefully and gentle. He is wearing a black tuxedo and there's a red rose on the tuxedo pocket.

But, their faces.. and cloth... It's somehow... had a burn mark on it.

How come such a dazzling faces... black as ashes. Cloth that so beautiful, had a hole on it.

Suddenly, they turning their eyes to me. Altough the Dinning Room is quite full of people, they just staring. Watching me from the distance. There are also children and family in this room but..., their eyes, their soft gentle eyes, watching me.

But what I get..,. is their smiles. A warm smile that make me almost want to cry. They are dead, but their also happy at the same time... because they are together ?

Tears are falling from both of my eyes, rolling down at my cheeks, and finally to the ground.

Their eyes were just saying...

"It's a pleasure to meet you...". They were just keep smiling, knowing that I can see them, happy to see me...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I soon asked to one of the Hotel worker. And then I found one. I soon found a brown-haired tall man that agree if I ask him about this hotel history.

8 years ago, he said, their is a tragic murder happened. An employee has been found murdered at the Lobby Stairs at night. The victim is a 20 – 25 years old woman. After 5 days tracking the killer, the Police soon discovered that the killer is that employee friend, that been jealous because the Boss is care about the victim than herself.

'Jealousy huh...? After it cannot be held, such a scene happened...' my Inner Self says.

Also, 5 years ago, a massive fire burn dorn the Dinning Room. The main source is the kitchen. The investigator found a cigarette at the basement that had gas pipe and that basement currently, under the kitchen and the dinning room. There is couple that become the victim on that event. They died on the spot...

'So that's must be them... Remembering that again make me feel want to cry...'

* * *

"Aaaahhhh... Why Rin-chan not going to the beach back then ? Me and Miku already wait you for so long..." says Len with an almost-angry tone.

Ooh yeess... I finally not going to the beach few hours ago.

"It's alright Len... Besides, she must be still tired from the journey back then..." says Miku while holding Len's shoulder.

It's already 7.30 p.m. now, and all of us, including our parents, are on our way to the Dinning Room.

"I'm starve... I hope they got Ice Cream..."

"I want a carrot juice~!"

"A warm Negi Soup will be nice..."

"Banana Milkshake~! Banana Milkshake~!"

Food obsession ? Oh yeah... All of us have our favorite food. Including me... I'm an Orange Queen~!

We're all soon start eating each of our foods. And it was.. super delicious~! I'm eating an Orange Cake and it was soooooo delicious~! It seems that my friends are also enjoyed their foods. And of course... ,our parents just sitting their and watching us as we're 100 % focus eating our meal.

And... I cant believe this but, the couple I saw earlier were also chuckles a bit !

Awawaw...~! I am so embarrassed~... But they suddenly say...

"You are... a nice child. If we had a child, we just hope it will be like you..."

Oh no ! I'm nervous and blushing a bit~! Why are they saying that~? But, I'm still happy. I just smiled to them, as they sitting at the table that I saw earlier...

* * *

Hoooaaammm~... It's already day 2. And maann...~ It's already 9 a.m. ?! How on earth that I awake at 9 a.m. ?! Hmm... Maybe because there's a soccer match until 3 a.m. last night so... 'Naaahh.. There must be something else.

I soon take an early morning bath and searching Len and others. My first guess is that they must be at the arcade and... I..was right~!

The arcade were big and... waow... my mouth can't stop closing. A familiar voice called me..

"Riin~... We're here~!" says Gumi that shouted at the other side of the Arcade.

"Coomiinggg~!"

I was just running towards Gumi and I just feel like I'm bumping with a person. And yes... There is a little light grass green-haired boy at the floor.

"Oh no.. I'm sorry.. Did I hurt you ?" I ask anxiously.

"It's alright... I'm fine" he says with a huge smile on his face.

But soon I realize, his green cloth were wet. And the color of that 'water' is red. I soon ask again...

"Who... are you ?"

He just staring me. Not trying to answering my question. I'm just trying to hold his shoulder with a serious-worried look. View seconds after that...

"Once, there is a man, trying to swing a scissors to my mother. I was just stand there, watching. But... she soon pull me and make me her shield~! I am so happy that my mother is still alive, as long as her happy, I don't mind sacrificing my life...~!". He said it..., with an innocent smile.

Why...? Is this child know that his mother just using him ? She just care about her life so she used her own son as a shield ?

What... kind of mother would do that ? I feel... sick hearing that...

"Well, you shouldn't be here... You should go back..."

"No nee-chan~! There are lot's of game here ! I always play here if I feel bored or something~!"

Wait...? Always...? How long did he...?

"Since when are you started to play in here ?"

"Hmmm... Let see... Oh ! About 3 months ago ! I love to play in here...!"

He has been dead... for 3 months ? But he still... happy like a child used to be...

"Um... How old are you ?"

"Hehe..~ I'm six years old now !". With such a cute and innocent face, he smiled at me, not care about his past... He is...

I just hope that he'll always be happy like this...

* * *

Now it's 2 p.m. and all of us are eating lunch. A mash potato with a sirloin steak are ready to be our stomach 'partner'.

"Gosh Len.. You already eat for 2 plates now... How hungry are you ?" I ask to Len that apparently, ignoring my question.

Well when it comes to eating, he's always focus and concentrated while eating. I think that make sense that he is not answering my question...

But, all of us have a nice lunch... And I cannot believe that we will be going home tomorrow. I wish I could stay a bit longer. And also, I'll be miss 'them'...

* * *

"Riinn... Are you gonna sleep now ? It's still 8.45 p.m..." ask Len that sit in my bed.

"Yeah... I feel really tired. Finally, I can go the beach. And we also can see the sunset.. It's a bless.."

"See ? I told you...~ It's fun, right ? Too bad we already gonna leave this place tomorrow...". He said it with a sad face. I tap on his shoulder and say...

"Me too... I wish... we can come again, together...". I just could smile at Len when suddenly Kaito say...

"Aaawwww~... It's the Twin Moment... Alright ! Caught that on camera ! Can't wait to put this on the school newspaper~!" he says with a 'Pranky-Demon' smile.

"Oooaaaahhhhhh ! Delete that now Kaito !". Len just chase Kaito in the room. Back, forward, left, right... Haa~aahh... Me, Miku, and Gumi-chan can only laugh at them...

And soon after that, all of us just sleeping waiting for the next day...

* * *

It's now 8 a.m. and we all already packed our stuff and already have breakfast. Before I leave, I visit the Employee that died first at the Lobby. I just waved at her and she just smiled and cannot wait to see me again.

The couple at the Dinning Room too. I walk towards their table and put a red rose on the table. They cried and hugged me. Usually, when 'the unseen' hug a person, there will be a cold wind infront that person.

But somehow their hug are warm. Like my parents used to hug me. I cry again, and after that, I say goodbye at them, and they waving at me with their warm smile...

Also that small boy on the Arcade. I met him when he is sitting on a bench. I put a lolipop at the bench and he is so happy... He even say 'Thank You' for about 8 times. He must be really happy...

* * *

After that, I brought some stuff from my room. I already called Len to help me bring some stuff. He said that he will be waiting me infront of the lobby elevator. The brown-haired man worker also helped me.

"Ma'am I am sorry. I forgot to bring the suitcase cart. Can I go down to take that cart Ma'am ? I'll be here as fast as a lightning..."

"Alright. But hurry alright ?"

He then take a quick run to take the cart. And after that..., I'm the only one in the room 1992.

But I feel that I'm not alone. Somehow, someone watching me. The Aura... is different than the 'others' I have seen. And... I was right again.

A young girl. Wet. Her head were covered by blood that dripping for her skull. Crying. With her reddish-blood colored eye she cry. The black hair that she had, were just colored by her red blood. Standing, in front of the door. She just staring me, with a cold-red stare.

"U...um. Who... are.. yo..u ?". I ask her. Trembling and scared. This is the first time I'm scared like this. Her aura.. is different. My power... feel like it has been drained.

She just stood like a stone. Not moving, not talking. I felt like... 70 percent of my strength is gone. I had no choice. If I stayed here, all of my strength will be drained.

There's only one way...

I have to get out from this room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"U..um I'll be leaving. See...see yo..u..."

While I'm passing her, she just stare me again. A blank cold stare. A pair of eye that red like a red rose that been covered by blood. After I passed the door, I simply run towards the elevator.

* * *

"Hosh...hosh...hosh... Dear Kami-sama. Please. Don't let her hurt me. Please, don't let her hurt...me...". I have out of breath. The scene that I never seen before. I could only cried of happiness because I have through that. That Aura of hers... it's somehow, really dark and.. weird. Something that I never felt before. But... she's lonely. I feel like she is alone...

I'm such a coward ! How can I leave her like that ?!

But... my strength...

Soon I arrived at the Lobby. Len looked really shocked because he saw me sweating a lot, and just crying without a clear reason.

"What's wrong Rin ? Are you alright ?!". He hugged me with his arm and I could just cry. I'm holding his cloth, shaken and scared.

"Oh... There's 'something' here huh...? Don't worry... I'll protect you... Just keep praying to Kami-sama, alright ? Calm down, sis..., calm down...".

My parents are also seeing me cried on Len's body. They just suddenly hugged me too.

"Try to keep praying Rin. Just keep praying to Kami-sama...".

Father, Mother, Len... Thank you... I feel better now..

* * *

After the school vacation over, Miku-chan, Gumi-chan, Kaito-kun were trying to ask me about what happened at the hotel.

"... and that's... what happened". Just as I finishing the story, Miku and Gumi-chan were just hugging each other with an expression like they were really scared. And Kaito-kun.. Well, he's already fainted right at the middle of the story.

I think I'm fine now. As long as I with my friends and family, I think I'll be okay...

How about you readers ? What is the most important thing in your life...?

_**Fin**_

* * *

Well, I hope you guys like the story though. Thank for reading~!


End file.
